


Please Daddy

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight smut, Sam with a Daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

You loved it when Sam was rough with you. Yes, it was nice when he was soft and loving, but when you were both ready to go – it was no holding back.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Sam threw you against the wall. His lips attacked your neck and you clawed at his back.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Say it.” You gasped as he nipped your skin harshly. You whimpered slightly when he pushed his knee between your legs. You swallowed hard.

 

“Fuck me, Daddy.” You mewed. His hand tangled into your hair and pulled sharply opening your neck to him.

 

“Say it again.” He growled against the sensitive skin of your neck.

 

“Please fuck me, Daddy.” You moaned louder. He wrenched your arms above your head. You knew to keep them there as he ripped your shirt off of you. His hands reached around unhooked your bra and threw it to the floor. Your hands twisted into his hair as he ducked his head down and attached his lips to your nipple. You wanted to tug at his hair, but knew you would just get punished. Some days that was okay, but today you were being good. His massive hands wrapped around your ribcage gripping you tight. You wanted to grid down on his leg, but you held yourself carefully. Sam looked up at you.

 

“Daddy, I need you.” You breathed as he reached up and palmed your other breast harshly. His hand trailed down your chest and stomach settling on the waistband of your jeans.

 

“You want these off, baby girl?” He muttered. He dropped to his knees in front of you. You watched as he unbuttoned your pants and rolled them down your legs. You wobbled slightly stepping out of your jeans and he pulled your panties down your legs. Your hands flew to the wall to steady yourself as Sam hooked one of your legs over his shoulder.

 

“Going to make you feel so good, baby girl.” He muttered. His tongue snaked out and pushed into you making you whimper slightly. You could feel his fingers digging into your legs. You’d have bruises tomorrow, but you really didn’t care. He pulled your clit between his lips making you gasp.

 

“Please,” You breathed. Sam’s eyes flicked up at you. He moved a hand from your hip and slowly pushed a finger into you; he nipped gently at your clit.

 

“Daddy, please can I come?” You whimpered. Sam pulled away.

 

“Not yet.” He said. You groaned and your head fell back against the wall trying to keep yourself together. Sam loved edging you. Making you squirm under his touch, having complete control. He stretched you out with two of his fingers. He often made you play with yourself, but his fingers were so much bigger than yours.

 

“Daddy, please let me come.” You begged. He did the opposite and pulled away from you completely. You whined at the loss, but you were automatically tossed on the bed. Sam practically pounced on you. He pulled his shirt over his head and made quick work of his jeans. With his clothes shucked, he pulled you close to him, kissing you harshly. His lips moved hungrily against yours. He wrapped his hand around your head angling you for his access. He was in complete control as he pushed you back away from him and held your hands above your head. His lips pressed against the spot below your ear.

 

“What do you want, baby?” He muttered enjoying your squirming under him.

 

“I want you,” You whined. You felt his smirk as he moved, his hot skin pressing against yours.

 

“I’m all over you, sweetheart.” He said. You felt his cock bump your thigh gently.

 

“I want you in me, Daddy. I want your cock.” He finally gave you what you wanted and suck deep into you. He buried his cock into you before stilling.

 

“I’m in you, baby girl. Now what?” He teased lightly. He moved down and teased your clit. You couldn’t hold for much longer; him filling and stretching you perfectly in tandem of his movement son your clit. You broke.

 

“Sam, please just fuck me.” You groaned, dropping your kink. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up to him. He pressed you down into the mattress before he started fucking you. His cock nearly fell out before slamming back into you. He set a steady pace as he fucked you. His head fell against your shoulder and let out mixed groans and breaths of your name. You responded likewise moaning Sam’s name. Your legs wrapped around his waist so he could hit you even deeper.

 

“You feel good, Y/N?” He grunted. “You like the way I fuck you, the way I know your body and can give you exactly what you need.” You groaned and tried to pull him closer to you.

 

“Yes, yes.” You cried out. His motions on your clit moved even faster as you both rapidly came close to your climax. He had you wrapped in his arms and pulled tight as you both came hard, pleasure crashing down around you. Sam groaned as he emptied himself inside you and you were clenched tight around him. You stayed like that for several minutes, entangled together as you caught your breath. You both groaned as he pulled out from you and instantly pulled you close again.

 

“We’ll take care of the mess tomorrow.” He muttered as you curled into him; his arms wrapped around your waist and his fingers rubbed circles across your stomach.

 

“You broke character.” He commented. You nodded slightly and sighed.

 

“I know,” You breathed. “Sorry about that.” You felt him laugh slightly before replying.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to try again.”


End file.
